


Third Years Shorts

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Collection of short fics with any combination of KanaMariDia! Ratings differ with each chapter and will be specified in the titleOpen to requests!





	1. 3:27AM // KanaDia // Rated T

“Are you done yet?” A soft nasally voice tickled Dia's ear, and she tried to make her shuffle away subtle. Kanan draped her whole body across Dia's placing her chin on Dia's shoulder, looking over at her phone, “You've been playing for hours now... Can we do something else?” 

Dia stopped scrolling the song wheel for a moment. She placed her phone faced down on the bed and twisted to look Kanan in her violet eyes. Kanan's eyes were bright and wide, looking for attention. Dia kissed her cheek lightly and pressed their heads close together.

“I’m nearly finished. I just need to use up the last of my LP which will get me into the highest tier.” Dia mumbled, turning back to her phone. This was one of the most important events she had ever decided to participate in: an Eli tier event. It was the most important that she ranked as high as she could - in no universe could she ever let her best girl down. Repping her Eli title and completely maxed out carol singer Eli, Dia was steadily shouting up the rankings. Kanan pouted and sighed heavily, unimpressed with Dia's excuse.

“But it’s been so long...” she muttered, moving her head back close to Dia's neck and nibbling gently. Dia's hands trembled as Kanan traced her lips across her neck: it was quite sensitive and stirred something within Dia. 

Admittedly, it had been a while since they had been intimate with one another. Between balancing Dia's university schedule and Kanan's shifts at the diving shop, they barely spent much time together as it was. By the time Kanan had finished her long and exhausting shift, Dia had made them something to eat and had her own assignments she had to get on with. Dia often worked well into the night, perfecting her work and making sure it was guaranteed to get her the highest grades. Kanan worked weekends - that was the busiest time for the diving shop - so even when Dia wasn’t working on her assignments across a weekend, Kanan would never be there anyway. Tuesdays and Wednesdays were Kanan's days off, when Dia was always in classes. 

Between all their working and inconvenient timetables, they felt as if their time together should be well spent, and Dia did long for the feeling of Kanan's lips on her chest, her hands tracing her sides and eyes gazing up lustfully as she asked for permission. 

Dia took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, she snapped herself out of her hazy daydream and focused on what was important; Eli's card. She could have sex with Kanan at any time, but this card was limited - who knows if she would ever be able to get it in scouting.

“Just give me a little longer. I’ll let you know when I’m done and then we can do something else...” Dia murmured, glancing sideways to catch the disappointing look in Kanan's eyes. 

With one last sad kiss, Kanan rolled off Dia and back to her side of the bed. She moped like a sad puppy, and it twinged guilt inside Dia. Kanan was very affectionate, and Dia knew that being neglected and rejected was hurting her a little.

“I’m sorry, Kanan, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Dia vowed, looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes. Kanan just nodded, clearly sulking. Turning over to face away from Dia, Kanan mumbled under her breath.

“Let me know when you finish your LP.” 

Dia nodded and picked her phone back up, punching in the password once again as the screen had gone off. 

And so, she played.

And played.

And played.

Technically, by using sugar cubes she still was finishing her LP... 

It wasn’t until the battery warning flashed upon her screen did Dia finally feel like she would withdraw from the game. Her eyes ached from staring at the screen for so long and the ends of her fingers were numb from furiously tapping away at the rings for hours. But she was satisfied with her ranking... for now. With a stretch and a soft sigh, Dia switched her phone off and placed it gently on the nightstand. 

With a content yawn, she reached over to wake Kanan, she had fallen asleep in Dia's bid to top the rankings. However, the red light of the alarm clock caught Dia's eye.

3:27AM.

Dia gritted her teeth. No wonder she had felt so tired! 

Trying to cause as little disturbance to the bed as possible, she learnt over to get a look at Kanan's face in the dimly lit room. Her cheeks were a little red and lips parted slightly - her breathing was even and soft. Dia placed her lips gently to Kanan's heated cheek and sighed.

She would definitely make it up to her.


	2. My Fault // KanaMariDia // Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write this for ages for some reason so here it is

Sheets clung to Dia's sweaty body as she trembled on the bed; her hands balled up to fists and gripping the sheets viciously. Her hair was tangled and ratty, drenched in sweat and grease from the activities she had partaken in. 

Dia's whole body stiffened as motion came in contact with her legs once again, prodding and probing around her private areas. Tensions swept across her limbs and they became rigid once again. 

Hands tracing her hips were soft and caring, but Dia could not help her body's reactions. To Dia's left, top-naked Mari cradled her hand and ran her cool fingertips across her palm. It was supposed to be a soothing method, but instead it only intensified the adrenaline coursing through Dia's body. 

“Just do it!” Dia hissed under her breath, briefly glancing downwards. On her knees between Dia's slim thighs, Kanan was naked below the waist with the exception of a black leather harness fasted around her: the front of it sported a moderately sized strapon, drizzled with lube. Kanan's face was twisted in conflict as she looked between Dia's legs and her face.

“Are you sure?” Kanan's voice was soft and concerned, but it was patronising to Dia's ears. Dia gritted her teeth and nodded, her nails digging into the palm of her hands deep enough to leave grooves.

Mari kissed Dia's sweaty forehead lightly.

“You need to relax, I know you want to do this but-“

“I am relaxing!” Dia spat, jerking her hand away from Mari - only to find it evolved in her warmth once again. 

“Just breathe Dia.”

It was frankly embarrassing. Dia was a woman of 20, she should easily be able to take the strap for the first time. Mari had taken it plenty of times before, and from the loud shouts and moans she had produced, it could be concluded that it was an incredible feeling - one Dia wanted to experience for herself. 

Dia tried to breathe slowly, counting to five on each breath before lying back against the pillow. She tried to tell herself she was relaxed, but her legs were still still when Kanan shuffled once again. Dia almost snarled when she felt Kanan moving away from her.

“Just put it in! I can get used to the feeling.” 

An unsure glance passed between Kanan and Mari, and Mari slowly nodded her head.

“You need to say if it hurts. Kanan doesn’t want to -“

“I know! Just please!” 

With one final sigh, Kanan gently pushed forward into Dia.

Despite her best efforts, Dia's whole body tensed again. The pain was excruciating.

It felt as if Dia's insides were getting torn in two. 

She let out a shout and writhed on the sheets, instantly becoming much more sweaty and stressed. Dia's eyes were squeezed shut, but she was sure Mari's hand was being gripped so tightly that it was turning white.

Kanan stopped pushing for a moment as Dia panted and whined. 

The burning sensation was still present and even when Dia shifted uncomfortably it still persisted. Mari placed a careful hand on Dia's shoulder

“I think that’s enough,” Mari's voice was tactful, not an ounce of teasing for once.

Dia slowly opened her eyes and glanced down. To her extreme disappointment, not even half of the strapon was inside her. It hurt so badly, but the pitiful glances on her girlfriends faces irritated her to no end. 

“I’m not a virgin, don’t treat me like one! Kanan shove it all in!” Dia demanded, ignoring the pain to move closer to Kanan, trying to get it deeper.

Kanan was still hesitant and looked to Mari for reassurance. Mari said nothing, but her face was troubled as she slowly nodded.

Dia tensed again and braced herself for the impact.

She let out a scream as Kanan thrust inside her in one movement. 

Dia felt her whole body become rigid with terror as she found herself impaled on the strap, unable to move or speak - only letting out a strangled screams. Her walls were contracted around the new feeling and squeezing unbearably tight. What felt like hours, could not have been more than a mere few seconds. 

Dia found no pleasure in the movement. 

There was a shout from Mari, and the strap was quickly removed. Dia could find no instant relief, and her whole nether region burned bitterly. 

Arms quickly embraced her and stroked up and down her sides, until Dia was finally brought down from her terror stricken high. 

When she could finally open her eyes, she was faced with Mari's concerned amber eyes, and Kanan's face which was twisted in apology.

“Dia! I’m so sorry... I knew I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine... I told you to...” Dia's voice was shaky and her hands trembled as she reached out to hold Kanan's panic stricken face; her eyebrows knitted together in worry. 

Dis moved both her hands down and her gaze drifted shamefully to the sheets. She had upset them both because she was too forceful: the three of them knew she wasn’t ready, yet Dia had still pushed for it and made Kanan hurt her. Nothing made her feel worse than knowing how Kanan was probably blaming herself for this mess.

The emotionally charged thoughts running through Dia's head were broken as she caught something new in her gaze. Something red against the white of their sheets.

Hardly unable to stop her shaking hand, she reached downwards to touch her aching body, only to withdraw it immediately.

Blood.

“Dia you’re bleeding!” Mari panicked to her side, digging around in the drawer for some tissues as Kanan jumped up to grab a towel from the bathroom. 

Only able to sit and stare at the redness on her fingers, Dia made no sign of moving. Mari gently took her hand and wiped the blood from it.

Between Kanan and Mari, they shuffled Dia about so they could slide a towel beneath her in an attempt to stop their sheets from staining. 

The three of them lay together for a while, Dia in the middle with her eyes wide open, but not staring at anything in particular and instead letting her eyes roam. The strapon and harness had been abandoned in the en suite, but if Dia squinted she swore she could make out blood around the tip. 

Kanan's hugs were normally nice and relaxing, but in this case Dia felt suffocated. Even Mari's fingers running through her unbelievably damp hair seemed to be uncomfortably tugging and pulling more than usual.

Dia sighed and sat up, moving forward away from the two.

“I’m going to shower,” She stood up off the edge of the bed, not turning to look at her partners, 

“I’m sorry. This was my own fault.”


	3. Timeout // MariDia // Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy this is kinda shitty but I needed to get it out. I will be working on a request next! There was one I really fancy writing

“Not getting up today?” 

Mari's voice against the whir of fan jolted Dia out of her tired haze. She glanced upwards, to find Mari staring down into her eyes. Looking away, Dia found herself looking down Mari's body, taking in her crisp white blouse and floaty skirt. 

Ah.

Mari was dressed.

With the blinds still closed tightly and light remaining off, the room was still dark with the only light coming from the hallway as a result of the open door.

Still expectant of an answer, Mari brought a hand to Dia's face.

“I didn’t want to bother you when I got up... you’ve been so tired recently. But I didn’t want you to feel like you’ve wasted your day.” 

Dia dragged her eyes from Mari to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already afternoon. She sighed, but no attempt to move was made.

Limbs of lead and a heavy head full of despairing thoughts were preventing Dia from doing anything too physical, which included getting up. 

She was too tired.

With slight concern sparkling behind Mari's caring gaze, the blonde sat herself down next to Dia on the bed, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair. Dia closed her eyes again: there were little things in the world she found as reassuring and relaxing as Mari's soft hands caressing her hair.

When Dia made no other motions to move, Mari leaned in close again; her voice was softer and more gentle than usual - something rather unusual as per her boisterous and erratic personality. 

“Is it a timeout day?” 

Slowly, Dia nodded her head.

“Timeout please.” Dia muttered softly. A pair of supple lips pressed themselves to Dia's pale cheek, lingering for a slight second before pulling back.

“I won’t be a minute.” Mari said, the weight from the edge of the bed lifted, and once again Dia was left alone in the bedroom. Inside the room, she could hear her clock ticking away, counting the seconds of her life she was wasting by laying there and doing nothing. Outside the room, there was the faint clatter of Mari shuffling around in the kitchen, cars driving past the their flat and the TV from the flat below theirs.

Dia's timeout days were becoming more common. Not overly common, not so much that she didn’t do anything with her life outside of her university course and part time work, but more than they used too. Timeout days were just whole days where Dia was allocated nothing to do, just to relax and remain in bed. Mari encouraged them, as she believed that it was good for Dia to have some time away from all her work when things got too overwhelming and her therapist agreed - as long as they were in moderation. Too much of nothing was never good for anyone.

Mari reentered the room, in one hand she had a glass of water and in the other she had a few snacks which could make up a lunch. Dia made the effort the shuffle up, leaving a larger gap for Mari on the edge of the bed.

“You know the rules Dia, these first.” Mari chuckled, placing the plate to one side and rooting in her pocket for a bottle. 

Slowly, Dia dragged herself into a sitting position and leant heavily against her headboard. 

Mari handed the bottle to Dia, who gingerly shook a single pill out into the palm of her hand, followed by the glass of water. Dia downed the two, under Mari's watchful eye, and set the glass back down on the nightstand. Avoiding eye contact, Dia handed the pill bottle back and stared downwards.

It didn’t get easier. 

Mari was as encouraging as she could be, but Dia still couldn’t shake off her feelings. Was she good enough? Was she a bad girlfriend for spending more time on her studies and her family business than with Mari? Did Mari resent her? Did Mari even like her that much? Was she such a huge disappointment that-

“Dia, you’re thinking too much again. Just breathe.” Mari smiled, taking Dia's cold hand in her own. She brought it to her lips to kiss tenderly, “Have something to eat, you didn’t have much last night...”

Reluctantly, Dia picked at the plate of food she had been offered. Mari had seemingly already eaten, and removed herself from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Dia asked warily, putting down the sushi she had been nibbling on. 

With a gentle smile, Mari replied.

“Dia, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just getting changed. Timeout day, remember?” 

Dia's anxieties weren’t completely quelled, and she halfheartedly shoved the food around her plate whilst Mari changed. They sometimes watched movies or anime, but today Dia didn’t feel like it. Maybe they could just lay together for a bit.

Mari seemed to have similar ideas, as once she had stripped down and replace her clothes with a long nightgown, she forewent switching the tv on and instead made straight for the bed.

With a pout, Mari flopped across Dia.

“Have you even eaten anything? I put so much shiny love into this!” Mari whined playfully, trying to feed Dia another riceball. It went down okay, but Mari could see in Dia's expression that she was really forcing herself to eat. Eating was important, it would help Dia have some energy should she decide to leave the bedroom later in the day, so Mari was pleased enough to see her trying. 

Pulling her weight from Dia's lap, Mari rolled across to her side of the bed and spread out briefly, before tossing back onto her side.

After coming to a decision that she had eaten enough, Dia pushed the still mostly untouched plate of food onto her nightstand, and curled back up on her side. Mari shuffled straight in, effectively spooning Dia. Arms wrapped themselves comfortably around her torso and Mari's chin found its way to Dia's shoulder, resting lightly.

It was a comforting position, and once in it things didn’t feel so bad. With Mari's voice whispering and muttering loving things in her ear, and the warmth of her lovers embrace really allowed Dia's worries to be soothed.

Even if it was only temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also y’all I appreciate that you enjoy my writing so much to leave a request but if you could please comment on what I’ve written or give any feedback that would also be appreciated


	4. Replacement // (One sided) KanaDia & KanaMari // Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wrote this instead of studying for my final exam so when I get my results back and I’ve failed then I have brought it on myself. Sorry it’s kinda shitty I was distracted

Kanan

 

Dia was not expecting banging on her door at 10:45 on a Monday night. She was tucked up in her bed, just doing some light reading as preparation for her lecture tomorrow, and she would’ve rather have not been disturbed. 

Pulling a hoodie on, and quickly checking her phone for messages, Dia headed across her apartment towards the main door. Instead of immediately opening it, she peered through the peephole. She saw a mess of blue hair, and she knew it was her roommate returning back.

Swinging the door open, she sighed.

“Forgotten your keys again, Ka-“

Dia didn’t even finish her sentence, and already the blue haired girl was sobbing in her arms. The strong stench of alcohol passed Dia's nostrils, and she grimaced. Not only did Kanan reek of alcohol, she was also soaking wet, with her coat not being adequate protection as the rain had seemingly soaked through to her shirt.

For a minute, Dia was frozen, unsure of what to do that would help the girl, but slowly, she pulled her into the shared apartment and locked the door behind them. Although she was heavy, Dia managed to drag Kanan to the sitting area and put her on the sofa.

“Kanan? What happened?” Dia asked, being direct as always, moving away so Kanan could look up at her. 

Kanan's eyes were very bloodshot, and her cheeks were flushed red. The little amount of makeup she wore was smudged, and half her hair had tumbled down from the usual ponytail. Slouching heavily on the arm of the sofa, Kanan was sheepish when she muttered her answer.

“It’s Mari...” 

Dia sighed: she could have guessed that much.

Mari was the blonde girl who was always on Kanan's mind. A tease, intelligent, the perfect body, funny, rich - she had it all, something Dia thought of rather bitterly. 

Trying to push her own feelings out of the way, Dia took a sharp intake of breath to clear her mind. It didn’t work as well as she had hoped, for Kanan's tear stained face and glittery eyes were a lot more enticing than Dia had previously remembered.

Dia attempted to shake the thoughts, and tried to think logically as Kanan's shivering was developing for the worse. 

“How could she do this to me... I thought... I thought we had something...” Kanan whimpered, throwing her head into her hands.

“Kanan, you know what happens to anyone who tries to go after Mari...” Dia began to pull Kanan out of her sopping jacket, “We need to get you dried off or else you’re going to catch-“

Their eyes met again and Dia found herself holding Kanan's gaze. Nowadays, it was often a struggle for them to maintain eye contact because of the unspoken tension of their crumbling friendship. Dia fumbled with the zipper on Kanan's jacket, but couldn’t bring herself to rip her own eyes from Kanan's long enough to see how it got snagged.

A cold damp hand found its way to Dia's face. 

The limbs in Dia's body froze, making her unable to move a muscle. A second hand wound its way up Dia's body cupping her other cheek and bringing Dia's face down to Kanan’s.

Cold lips pressed themselves against Dia's. For a second, the soaking jacket and coldness was forgotten, and the two of them locked their lips in an intense and heated kiss. With her body acting on its own, Dia found herself lowering to sit onto Kanan's lap.

Kanan's lips were rough and cool, and as they kissed deeper Dia could taste the aftermath of vodka on her tongue.

Vodka.

In a sudden moment of realisation, Dia jumped backwards.

The brief moment of fulfilling her desires made Dia forget why Kanan was doing this; she was drunk and using Dia as a replacement for something she couldn’t have.

Biting her lip and curling her lips into a snarl, Dia lifted her hand and brought it down against Kanan's face. Throughout the room the slap echoed and time seemed to stop for a moment, Kanan bringing her glazed eyes to meet Dia's.

“Dia! I-“

“How could you!” Dia whirled around, trying to hide the tears as she marched across the room. Kanan knew. She knew how Dia felt, and was just playing with her. But a small voice in the back of Dia's head, was trying to softly tempt her. It’s what she had always wanted. Kanan's voice caused Dia to falter in her step.

“Dia! Please just-“

No. She couldn’t.

“Save it! Clean your own mess up.” 

With a slam of her door, Dia locked herself away in her bedroom and sank against the door; her tears were now falling uncontrollably. It was no use trying to smother her heavy sobs - the walls were paper thin and no doubt Kanan could hear her crying anyway.

Why her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip I’ll try get on some of these requests at some point 
> 
> But for now everyone enjoy 5th live 💪


	5. No Shame // KanaMariDia // Rated G/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I guess this is a prewarning but this is s sicfic, so if this isn’t your thing don’t read. It’s not overly descriptive. 
> 
> for some reason I’ve been absolutely dying to write this so here we go. vulnerable Dia getting some love.

“Easy Dia.”

A soft hand rubbed soothing circles on Dia's back as she hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting violently. Between attempting to control herself and gasping for air, Dia could just about hear Mari's soft voice reassuring her every step of the way.

Dia's body was hot and sweaty, yet shivering and trembling - typical flu symptoms - but everything hurt so much she couldn’t find herself even attempting to move. Each limb was lead-heavy and aching with every slight movement, each time Dia opened her eyes another wave of nausea just crashed upon her, making her lurch forward to the bowl.

Even thought she couldn’t see Mari, the blonde was definitely there. The hand on Dia's back was proof enough, but a second hand gently holding Dia's hair from harms way was a definite confirmation. 

After finally emptying the sad remains of her already mostly empty stomach, Dia rested her chin on the rim of the toilet. It was a good thing she cleaned their bathroom as often as she did, however Dia found herself wondering would she have even been bothered if she didn’t? She felt so sick she felt as if she might not have cared so much.

Mari's soothing rubs slowed a little, and she leans forward for Dia to hear her better.

“Do you think that’s it for now?” She asked softly.

Without the energy to even shrug, Dia muttered under her breath.

“I don’t know. Everything still hurts...” she breathed lightly. With her soothing fingers, Mari combed through Dia's hair. Exhaustion of her sleepless night had set in, and Dia found her eyes closing slowly, encouraged by Mari's gentle caresses.

“Kanan will go for some medicine first thing in the morning.”

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Mari listened to Dia's breathing become shallower and slightly more even as she continued to reassure her girlfriend. It wasn’t often Dia got sick, but when she did it always seemed to be so much harsher than the average illness. 

A shadow was cast across the room from the doorway, and Mari stopped stroking Dia's hair for a second to turn and face Kanan. This chaotic night had an effect on all of them, and Mari sighed a little when she saw the huge eye bags Kanan was sporting, but still Kanan gave a dazzling smile with her white teeth. She passed Mari a clean shirt for Dia.

“I’ve changed the sheets and put the dirty ones in the wash. Should I put some towels down, just in case?” 

“That would be best. I think she might just sleep the rest of it off, but I can’t be sure.” 

Kanan leant over a pecked Mari's cheek softly, her eyes gazing downwards.

“Is she sleeping now?” 

Mari nodded,

“We should wake her before taking her back to bed. Dia would kill us if we put her to bed in that vomit stained thing,” Mari giggled softly, tugging at Dia's loose nightshirt. It was soaked with sweat with some nasty looking stains on the front, “bring some water up too.”

Kanan nodded and parted from the two, heading back downstairs.

 

With a slightly guilty conscience, Mari learned in close to Dia. 

“Dia, you need to wake up.” Mari peppered Dia's hairline with kisses, "my love, we need to get you to bed.” 

Dia stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering. She gasped suddenly when Mari's hand ran over her own and startled awake. A hand was on Dia's back immediately.

“Dia, it’s just me, calm down. Kanan's brought you a spare shirt to change into before going back to bed.” 

Dia made a tired attempt at sitting up against the wall; her hands white knuckled as she pawed the toilet bowl for support. It was increasingly hard to appear dignified in her ill health and exhaustion, but she tried her hardest to sit tall and elegantly.

Between the two of them, they pulled Dia from her sweaty, stained shirt. With Mari guiding Dia's limbs carefully through the holes, Dia tried her hardest to help, but her whole body just wasn’t cooperating like it usually did and instead she let herself fall limp - her eyes wouldn’t quite meet Mari's. After a bit of pushing and pulling, Dia was into the clean shirt - which was actually one of Kanan's oversized sports tees.

“Dia, look at me.” 

A hand hooked beneath Dia's chin, forcing her to bring her gaze to meet Mari's intense golden eyes. Dia blinked, trying to look away.

“There’s no shame in being ill, Dia. There’s no shame in needing help; not in the slightest.” Mari kissed Dia's forehead, her lips only just brushing Dia's heated skin. 

“We both love you, and you know we’d do anything for you in a heartbeat.” Mari muttered.

“Of course we would.” Kanan was present in the room once again, and knelt down next to the two of them, “and you did the same for me, even during the midnight pasta incident...”

Dia groaned in remembrance - not a fond memory in the slightest. Kanan chuckled. 

“Come on.” Kanan said softly.

With Kanan and Mari's trusty help, Dia slowly made her way from the bathroom floor to their bedroom. With one girlfriend on each side, holding around her wait and under her armpit, Dia felt truly secure. Taking it slow was the best plan as any sudden movements would definitely make Dia feel more nauseous.

The soft sheets of the bed were in reach, and in relief Dia felt her legs buckle slightly beneath her. But with her two girlfriends at her sides, she had nothing to fear and Kanan and Mari gently lowered Dia to the bed, assisting her into a lying position. Pillow were stacked high under Dia's head.

“I read that lying on an angle helps to make you feel better,” Kanan said tucking Dia in with another soft kiss.

With a soft whisper of thanks, Dia closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep in an instant. Sharing a quick kiss, Kanan and Mari climbed into the bed alongside Dia. Mari dunked a cloth in a nearby bowel of water, squeezed the excess and then laid it to rest on Dia's hot forehead. 

With hope of finally getting some rest, Mari snuggled between Kanan and Dia, allow for Dia to have easy access to jump up if she needed to. Mari was only just drifting to sleep when her hopes were completely shattered.

Weight on the bed shifted, and Dia jolted up and made a dash for the bathroom. Mari sighed, rolled over and got out of bed to soothe her.

It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyyy hope this was enjoyable somehow? I’m so tired it’s nearly 2am but I wanted to finish this.


	6. Test // MariDia // Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be noted this is an au: Mari has epilepsy, Aqours wasn’t formed as an idol group (just friends) and kanamarimaru work as baristas.

“Do I really have to be here?”

Kanan peered nervously around the bathroom, tapping her foot anxiously.

“Of course! Hanamaru's out there watching the bar and we’ve been quiet all day!” 

Mari piped up from the back wall, accompanied by the sound of a rustling plastic packet. Kanan grimaced: leaving Hanamaru alone for any duration of time was never a good idea. It wasn’t just because she was new, but disaster seemed to strike the poor girl even when completing the simplest of tasks. 

But as Mari said, the coffee shop had been dead all day, so hopefully Hanamaru would be able to fully focus on wiping the surfaces down and restocking the milk fridge while the two were busy in the toilet together.

“How are you supposed to use these? Reach round or straight through the legs?” 

“Couldn’t you do this by yourself? It should be personal thing...” Kanan sighed. She wasn’t entirely opposed to being there, as the two of them went way back, but it was Mari's privacy she was worried about invading. 

There was a pause and for a second the toilet was silent, with the exception of a splatter of liquid as Mari proceeded to use the test. When she next spoke, Mari was much softer in tone, almost as if she was afraid.

“Of course... I just wanted someone here with me. Dia wouldn’t want to be part of something like this - she hadn’t failed to mention that she really doesn’t want children.” 

Mari's voice wavered towards the end, cracking slightly as she inhaled sharply again.

“Can you pass me the next one please?” 

Kanan tried to reach around and pass Mari the test, flailing blindly as she desperately tried not to look. Alas, her plan was foiled when she caught sight of Mari reflected in the mirror with her skirt pooled round her ankles, trying to grab the test. Her face was screwed up in worry and teeth gritted. Kanan stepped back a little more and squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to stop looking. The test was removed from her hands.

Another silence followed between the two, only accompanied with the sound of Mari using the test. Kanan tapped her feet, anxious to get back to the bar.

“I don’t know why you’re so stressed about this all of a sudden. You’ve been on the pill for ages, and I know Dia wouldn’t fuck you like she does if you weren't.” 

Kanan murmured. Mari seemed to freeze, her breath hitching.

“About that...”

Kanan's jaw dropped, she spun around, suddenly not caring about Mari's indecent sight. Mari crossed her legs to cover herself and hiked her skirt and panties up.

“You’ve not been taking your birth control?! For how long?!”

With a heavy sigh Mari closed her eyes slowly; fists clenched on her knee.

“Remember the seizure I had a few weeks ago?“ 

Kanan nodded: how could she forget? It had been years since she’d experienced one of Mari's seizures before that day, and it was equally as terrifying as the last time - if not more. Mari had appeared to be seizure-free for years, and it was quite a shock for it to suddenly kick back in, especially in the middle of a busy shift.

“Well, it started a chain reaction and I’ve had them quite a lot recently... so the doctor wanted me to go back onto my old medication... I knew I wasn’t supposed to take the pill with my epilepsy meds, I-I just forgot. To mention it.” Mari stuttered, eyes filling with tears, “to Dia.”

“How could you forget?! Mari! This is important!” Kanan argued, grabbing Mari's shoulders tightly. She wanted to shake her a bit, to knock some sense into her, but the sorrow plastered across Mari's face was enough. Attempting to stare her down, Kanan locked her eyes to Mari's - but Mari's hallow gaze was staring downwards.

“It’s easy to forget! I’m so used to taking a pill everyday it felt normal! I just-“

“Why weren’t you more careful? You know how career focused Dia is and you’ve probably just thrown her life out-“

“Be more careful? It’s easy for you to say! You’ve not had to worry a day in your life about an unplanned pregnancy, Miss Infertile!” 

That was a low blow, and the impact of which was immediately shown. Kanan's face twisted from frustrated and bitter, to completely destroyed. Mari instantly knew that was too much, and wished she could take the words back. Kanan loosened her grip and her eyes, shining with tears, fell downwards while her bottom lip wobbled. Mari made to stand, but fell back when she remembered her current state of undress. Kanan moved back towards the door, rubbing her hands together. 

Quickly wiping and ditching the second test on the edge of the sink, Mari flushed and washed her hands, desperate to make up for the hurt she had caused. But it wasn’t so easy to just undo something like that.

“Kanan, I am really sorry. I didn’t mean it, please forgive me.” She placed a soft hand on Kanan's shoulder, feeling the tremors going through the other girl. It was rare to see Kanan so upset: but her and Riko's longing for children had been a long fought battle - one they had lost due to Kanan's severe infertility.

“That was incredibly insensitive, and I know I should think before I say things like this.” Mari said, rubbing Kanan's shoulder gently with a shallow sigh. 

Kanan tensed as Mari hugged her, allowing the blonde to envelope her in a warm embrace. Slowly, Kanan moved her arms to hug Mari back with soothing rubbing movements in circles on her back.

“No, it’s my fault,” Kanan mumbled, “I was acting insensitive too. Sorry.” 

Their friendship went back a long way, even before they had started working as baristas together and all was forgiven in seconds, though not forgotten as the haunting reality of her sexual disappoints remained on Kanan's mind. Even if nothing else, each other was all they had. Their embrace was warm and strong, and Kanan's mild scent make Mari feel comforted in her most vulnerable time. 

It was very possible Mari's life was about to change forever.

Mari could have remained in their embrace for hours, but Kanan reminded her of the pressing issue at hand.

“Mari, you need to check the tests.”

Swallowing hard, Mari pulled herself away from Kanan's embrace. Her arms felt cold and empty as they parted, and a strong sense of dread crossed Mari as she moved back to the sink.

She reached out. Her hands were shaking badly, her fingers barely functioning together to grip the tests.

She managed it, and slowly turned it over to glance at the result. Mari had to pry her eyes open to look, but she did it.

With blurry vision, edged with tears, she tried to make out what the test meant. 

Two lines.

One line, meant negative. 

Two, was positive.

Hands were on her shoulders, steadying her carefully. Mari must have been swaying or trembling - or both. 

The test clattered to the floor, followed by Mari's tears, and then Mari herself. Kanan managed to catch the blonde and carefully lower her to the floor, allowing her shirt to be used as a tissue as Mari cried into her.

“What am I going to do....” Mari wailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it futa or magical vaginal fluid we will never know
> 
> thanks to my coworker for suffering through this irl so I could use it as inspiration for a fic


	7. Coming Home // KanaDia // Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay some parts are rushed because I was trying to finish this rip.

Office work was hard. Yet still, another day had dragged on - nothing unusual from all the others. Most of the time Dia struggled to differentiate what day and time it was; in work she was ruled by the actions of others, with little reference to the clocks, while at home she followed the alarms she continually set for herself. Otherwise she would lose track of everything.

Each day was the same as the next.

With no reason to go home, Dia would stay late most days, working until it was time to lock up, or until someone told her she could take the evening off. Occasionally, if she had a large workload, she would even stay overnight to try and complete it and be ahead of her peers.

Even with all the burnout she had caused herself, there was little recognition to be had in all her extra work. In all, it was rather depressing to think about. To most, it seemed like Dia's all-work no play lifestyle was getting her nowhere.

But to Dia, it was almost all she had.

As usual, she was working alone in her office cubicle. The stack of papers on the side of her desk was large, having recently been dropped by her boss, claiming she was the only one who would be able to handle such a task on such short notice. Dia had shrugged, agreed to handle it, then cracked on.

As she worked through the papers, Dia thought about her plans for the evening. Finish up, take the last train home and heat up a ready meal before heading to bed. A completely ordinary evening.

Another evening completely alone.

With a heavy heart, Dia found herself glancing towards the only personal thing she kept on her desk: a neatly framed picture of herself and her only love.

Kanan.

The picture had been taken by Mari the last time her and Kanan had been together, nearly fourteen months ago. Kanan was proudly donning her new military uniform with one arm slung around Dia's shoulder and a bright smile on her face as she glanced down at her lover. Dia's own face was wet with tears, and her eyes watery, her hair was lopsided and her clothing was messy. But that was okay. Despite her dislike for her own personal appearance, she couldn’t help but love the picture. 

Kanan was the whole reason she worked so much. Kanan's wages were consistently going into their joint bank account once a month, Dia's own wages went in once every two weeks, leaving her with a hefty sum of money which she tucked away into their savings account. With her careful budgeting, she managed to save a large amount, which she hoped they could use to go away together or buy a house and move out of the apartment. Or just something that would keep her moving forward. For herself, Dia only needed the bare necessities. She didn’t have time for useless hobbies, she didn’t drink and had nothing she desired. 

Sighing heavily, Dia tried to rip her gaze from the picture and quell the tears building up in her eyes. Not a day went by where she didn’t think of Kanan, leaving her with a gaping hole in her heart and a constant feeling of emptiness. 

Of course they wrote to each other, but often by the time Kanan's letter eventually reached Dia, the date was a month earlier by which time Kanan would have been moved on from her current outpost to a different one, so it took three times longer for Dia's reply to reach Kanan.

It had now been two months since last getting a letter. Kanan was sure to be busy, but it really hurt that she hadn’t written.

A buzz from the top drawer of Dia's desk startled her from her deep thoughts. For a second, she was unsure if she should check her phone. It was normally a sales call. But with the slightest hope in mind, she opened the drawer and picked her phone up, silently hoping the private number was Kanan. 

Alas, Dia was disappointed when she picked up the phone.

“Good evening, Dia! How might you be?”

Mari's bright voice came over the phones speaker. Dia slumped back in her chair in defeat.

“Mari, I’m sorry but can I talk another time? I’m really busy at the moment.” With a flat tone in her voice, Dia pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

“Oh! But Dia! I’ve come to pick you up from work! I have a surprise for you!” Mari didn’t seemed bothered at all by the lack of enthusiasm and disinterest in Dia's voice, and instead that encouraged her more.

Dia sighed. Mari's many surprises to cheer her up over the course of the last year or so hadn’t been great. She could appreciate that Mari was trying her best to pull her out of this slump, but Dia just really couldn’t be bothered with fancy dinner parties and festivals.

“Mari please, I’m really busy. We can go out another-“

“I’m at the front of you office. You have five minutes to get down here or I’m coming up! Ciao!” 

A hum followed Mari's voice as the blonde hung up, and Dia put her phone down in defeat. Mari always won. 

Cursing about Mari being spoilt, Dia began to pack up her belongings. It wasn’t worth her energy protesting, and she had made good progress on the papers anyhow.

Sudden tiredness setting in, Dia plodded to the elevators and hit the button. It seemed the elevator was heading to her level already.

With a ding, the doors opened to reveal Mari stood there, and two men in suits in either side - presumably her escorts. She was wearing a tight fitting, deep purple dress which came to rest just on her knees and exposed her shoulders. Stood next to her, Dia felt underdressed.

“I’m glad you decided to come! I really didn’t want to make a scene in your office!” Mari grinned, grabbing Dia's briefcase and hurtling it at one of the suited men. He caught it with ease and kept hold. Dragged into the elevator, Dia sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a brief second. She was too tired for all this.

“Mari, I appreciate the effort, but I really want to go home. I’m not in the mood for a surprise right now.” 

“All in good time! You haven’t had your surprise yet!” Mari cheered, and punched the buttons for the ground floor. The doors closed, leaving Dia trapped. 

Mari was bustling with energy, the massive grin and restlessness said it all as she fidgeted next to Dia. 

Before long, they had made their way out of the building and towards Mari's car waiting outside. It wasn’t too flashy for once, just a smart casual ride. Mari held the door open for Dia, grinning like crazy. It was a little unnerving. In the backseat of the car, there were three large paper bags and the smell of greasy fast food made Dia gag slightly.

Dia hated fast food.

As Mari hopped in the other side, she laughed.

“I bought you a KFC! You need to stop eating all those ready meals! You’ll never have a balanced diet.”

Dia wasn’t even going to mention how unhealthy the KFC was, and instead just buckled herself in whilst willing for the journey to pass fast. She sighed. So much for this great surprise. Although it wasn’t like Dia was expecting much anyway.

Mari chattered and giggled throughout the journey, blabbering on about pointless stuff that Dia surely couldn’t care for. It passed in a haze, with the streetlights turning into blurry stars outside on the dark street. 

They arrived at the apartment, and Mari announced she wanted to come up and sit with Dia - Dia wasn’t one to argue with Mari, after knowing her for years she knew she just couldn’t be reasoned with.

“Please excuse me!” Mari called as she entered the apartment, kicking off her shoes and racing down the hallway before Dia, into the darkness. With a sigh, Dia flicked the light on and removed her own shoes and slid them into her slippers before trudging down the hall after Mari.   
Already well used to Dia's modest flat, Mari had made herself rather comfortable on the sofa, sprawled out. Dia dumped the KFC bags on the table and took some plates from her cupboard. It might be a takeaway fast food but that didn’t mean they should eat it like animals. 

She tipped a portion of chips and popcorn chicken onto each plate, then brought them to offer to Mari, along with the boneless bucket.

Dia eyed the remaining food on the counter.

“You bought an awful lot for just the two of us.”

Mari smirked, putting a chip into her mouth.

“I’m very hungry tonight.”

As Dia prepared a dinner setup, Mari played around on her phone, before suddenly jumping up.

“Oh! I left your case in my car! I’ll run down and get it now!” 

Before Dia could even protest, Mari had leapt up from the couch and her shoes were on her feet faster than Dia could say “it doesn’t matter”. Sighing as the flash of blonde sped from the apartment, Dia pushed the door to, but didn’t close it completely. She was too tired to be getting up and down to open and close doors for Mari. 

Closing her eyes briefly Dia lay back on the couch, coming to rest her head along the back of it, reliving her neck from its duties to keep her upright. It cracked slightly, a sensation Dia found most delightful after a hard day.

She blinked at the hard lights in the living area. They were strong and bright, and it hurt her eyes. 

Nearly ten minutes had passed before anything was heard again. Dia was beginning to wonder if Mari had ditched her out of boredom and just headed off home, or even got sidetracked. She sat up, stretching out once again. Dia's throat was slightly raw and dry, so she headed to the tap. Grabbing a glass off the side, she filled it with water, before heading back towards the sofa.

The door sounded, and Dia turned, ready to question Mari for her disappearance.

“What took you so-“ 

Dia's voice was just taken from her instantly, in shock she dropped the glass of water she had been holding. Shattered fragments of glass scattered across the floor and around Dia's feet and water splashed down her skirt and legs, soaking her feet through the thin shoes. 

She was almost certain her heart had stopped. This couldn’t be real.

Stood in the doorway to the apartment, with deep blue hair pinned backwards into a tidy bun and donning a sharply pressed military uniform, was Kanan.

“Hey, Dia,” She smiled, squinting her eyes and showing her teeth in the classic Kanan style it made Dia melt. Completely frozen, all Dia could do was examine every inch of her beautiful girlfriend. 

It was impossible. There was no way she was stood right in front of her. Dia blinked. Kanan was thin, and the uniform hung of her lanky frame slightly. Her boots were polished to perfection and shone in the bright lights of the apartment hall. Tired, but still full of love and joy, Kanan's eyes reopened from their awkward smiley squint and stared straight into Dia's.

A single tear rolled down Dia's cheek, reaching her chin before dropping off into the puddle on the floor. Taking a step forward, Kanan frowned.

“Dia? Is everything o-“

Suddenly winded, Kanan staggered back as a solid force hit her whole body - Dia has dove straight on her, wrapping her arms completely around her waist. Kanan's worried face ceased and softened again; she leant downwards to bury her face into Dia's neck.

Dia's body was trembling uncontrollably as she sobbed into Kanan's chest. It was smaller before, and it was mildly concerning how thin Kanan was, but at that moment Dia didn’t care. 

Kanan was home. 

She was there, in person, not as a letter or a picture but actually there. Her familiar warm scent enveloped Dia, soothing her anxieties and melting her worries immediately. Soft hands danced up Dia's back, circular motions were rubbed deep into her skin, feeling all the tired muscles.

Hardly trusting herself to say anything, Dia whispered under her breath, just enough so Kanan could hear her.

“I love you so much...”


	8. Damn Cursed Eyemask // MariDia // Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is based on a real scenario which happened to a friend of mine and honestly there is no way I can completely convey how hilarious I found this when she told me. I just added a gay twist to the story. 
> 
> It’s honestly one of the best stories I’ve been told to this day I was dying just thinking about it. Rather than thinking about what I’ve written just imagine this in your head.
> 
> I really suck so bad at writing comedy (hence my heavy angst orientated account)

It was late. Mari had long since retreated to her side of the bed, and was snoozing softly as Dia worked her fingers, tapping away for all she was worth. The event in SIF was nearing a close and Dia had finally made it into the top ten. She could settle for this. She was in solid seventh and had strong hopes of retaining this position for the remainder of the event.

Stifling a yawn, Dia closed her SIF app, then proceeded to hold the power button down on her phone making it offer her a screen to shut it off completely. Once satisfied her phone was switched off, Dia leant across the bed to tuck it into her nightstand. Although Mari teased her endlessly for being so paranoid, Dia felt so much better knowing that it was switched off and out of sight (in case anyone wanted to listen to her sleeping). 

The urge to yawn came upon her once again, and this time Dia allowed herself to stretch out a little and bury her face in the unnecessary soft pillow that Mari made sure they had. She inhaled, taking in her own scent. Her eyes were ridiculously heavy and probably swollen from her intense lack of sleep through attempting to claim the rankings. 

Sighing softly, Dia turned to give Mari a soft kiss before sleeping. Mari normally fell asleep long before Dia did even on a normal night, so Dia took the secret nighttime kisses as her guilty pleasure.

However tonight when Dia was about to complete her nightly routine, she froze. For a second, her heart leapt around in her chest and a moment of terror overtook her for the sight she saw. She jumped backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the bed and letting out a yelp. 

Two large, bugging eyes took Dia completely by surprise, and for a horrifying moment she thought she thought she was sharing a bed with an alien. Her chest was tight, and she had to remind herself to breath to release the tension in her head.

Lay facing Dia, Mari donned the most disturbing eye mask Dia had ever seen in her life. The large green eyes were squinted and mostly closed, with giant sparkly black pupils peering through the lids, staring deep into Dia's soul. 

Her terror didn’t like long, and was immediately replaced by a feeling of anger.

Now Dia rarely cursed. It was reserved for special occasions - like getting cut up in traffic and when Mari was really going to town during sexy time. 

But in this scenario it was necessary.

Why the FUCK had Mari chosen this face mask? 

Single handedly, Mari had ruined any chance of Dia getting a good sleep. Out of all the face masks she could have chosen - kittens, cartoons, even a plain and simple mask - this extremely disturbing alien mask was the one Mari had deemed appropriate for bed. 

Trying to be the bigger person, Dia shuffled around, trying to get comfortable. She pushed her pillow around and yanked the sheets from Mari's side of the bed, trying to create a nest for herself. Sleeping on her right was natural and she knew she would be awake for hours trying to sleep on her left, but the soulless eyes gazing into her existence were unnerving. 

Every time she would reopen her eyes, they would be there. They always had a lamp on when they slept; definitely for safety reasons when making bathroom trips at night and absolutely not because Dia was slightly afraid of the dark, but this sad feature only made the haunting eyes so much more horrifying in the yellow glow of the room.

Grumbling, Dia sat up. 

She could figure this out, and work around waking Mari up. Dia was indeed a Kurosawa, meaning nothing is impossible for her to achieve. 

A barrier was needed, something to block her horrifying view. Dia questioned her chances of snatching Mari's pillow and using that, but with the intensity Mari was gripping it, she decided that doing so would just wake her up. 

Dia eyed her own pillows, then promptly decided against it. Mari would just snatch them too.

In the end, Dia reluctantly sacrificed her Eli nesoberi plush to act as a barrier of protection against the evil eyewear Mari had chosen and place it carefully in front of her girlfriends face.

With a warm smile, Dia lay back down. She was greeted with the ever so soft and delightful body of her favourite collectible - much more pleasant than the devastating eye mask.

Finally, Dia felt as if she could close her eyes without getting abducted in her sleep. Mission accomplished. 

Although she was used to hugging her Eli neso, she had to make do with just lightly grasping her for now, and Dia reached out to rest her hand on it.

Only to pause.

WHY was her nesoberi WET. 

Eyes immediately snapping open, Dia shot upright and leant right across the bed, bringing her gaze down to rest of her beloved. 

The end of the road was near. No rage could be compared to what Dia was feeling. 

Her beloved Ayase Eli, was getting drooled upon from the substance that dribbled from the corner of Mari's mouth.

As if Dia wasn't already angry enough, that was truly the cherry on top of the cake full of bitterness and hatred. 

Dia snatched her nesoberi back, cradling her precious to her chest, while shoving Mari away with her surprisingly strong foot. In one swift movement Mari was off the bed, horrific face mask and all.

“Ow!” Mari yelled, and Dia flattened herself to the bed, closing her eyes. 

There was some shuffling and grumbling, before the weight dipped on the other side of the bed.

“Dia? Why are you pretending to be asleep?”

Shit. Dia remained motionless, trying not to give herself away.

“I know you’re not asleep because you normally snore!” 

Dia promptly opened her eyes.

“I do NOT!” 

Mari giggled. She had removed her ugly eye mask and had it hanging around her neck. Her eyes looked a little red, with dark rings underneath them. Dia sat up, eyeing the offensive eye mask cautiously.

“What are you doing?” Mari asked finally, tugging some of her sheets back.

“I can’t sleep with you wearing that horrific... thing!” Dia spat as she rose to a sitting position and crossed her legs, pulling Eli close to her chest.

“Don’t talk about my Pepe eyemask like that! It’s cute!” Mari pouted, and like a cat she slunk forward, draping herself over Dia's legs. Eli was promptly moved out of Mari's reach with a look of distaste.

“But I can’t sleep with the light on either...” Mari argued softly, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Dia's illegally soft thighs.

Dia had been caught out - with it being her “health and safety” reasoning on why the light had to be kept on.

Mari pulled the sinful eye mask off, dropping it off the side of the bed with a sultry grin as she leant up in Dia's lap, coming nose to nose with her girlfriend. 

“Turn the lamp off, and I’ll show you there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

That light was off in an instant.

Or at least it was until Dia settled down to sleep a short while later, only to find herself lay on the most uncomfortable and fugly toy frog she had ever come across in all 19 years of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. 
> 
> this was my poor attempt at comedy don’t expect this again. But you can seriously buy Pepe eyemasks and they look horrific and I could 100% imagine Mari buying on of these fuckers
> 
> Also, as a small notice, I’ve decided that this shorts series is going to have instalments, so after maybe 10 or 15 shorts uploaded here, I’m going to start a new shorts fic just so there isn’t too much in one place.
> 
> also I have been meaning to start some requests but it’s hard recently as it’s very difficult to write certain things.


End file.
